


Mornings can be good too

by Schizocheater



Series: McKirk [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning is the hardest part of Leonard's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings can be good too

Leonard is up but not quite awake. His head feels heavy and he wants to go back to bed and he’s determined to bitch about it throughout the day. Starting from this moment. Jim is sitting beside him, slurping his apple juice and taking spoonfuls of Lucky Charms into his mouth. “What’s that sound?” Leonard asks even though he already know the answer. “What sound?”Jim shots him an innocent look and keeps chewing loudly. “You’re the doctor here. Go on and tell me why my jaw is clicking all the time.”The constant crunch of the awfully sugary cereal and the disturbingly loud click of Jim’s jaw are driving Leonard nuts. “Maybe you got your pretty face beaten up too many times. I don’t care. Just shut it already.” Jim turns to him with an adorable expression on his face. He’s pretending to be offended.“Am I supposed to swallow my food without chewing? And here I thought you were all about health and diet.”Leonard fights the urge to smile just because to actually move a single muscle of his face is too much effort.“You sure know how to swallow, so I don’t see what’s the problem.”A wicked grin is the only response he gets. When Jim is finally finished eating his daily dose of sweets, he shifts on his chair so that his knee is pressed close to Leonard’s.“You’re awful without your morning coffee, you know that?” “You know that”Leonard shots back, glaring towards the coffee machine with a murderous flash in his eyes.“I’ve said it already like a hundred times! I’m sorry I forgot to buy coffee. I know you told me we were running low but I thought it would be enough for just one more day.”McCoy swears those big blue puppy eyes will be the death of him. “Come here, let me kiss it better.”Jim smiles at him like he’s the fucking embodiment of the fucking sun (why the hell it is shining so bright at 7 a.m. anyways?) and swiftly moves onto Leonard’s lap. He adores his grumpy doctor even on mornings like this. When he can caress his ruffled hair and the light stubble on his cheeks is tickling his fingers. When he presses soft kisses on Bones’ forehead and temples, gently rubbing the back of his neck and whispers words of love into his ear. “Hope this counts as a _good_ morning now.”


End file.
